


Countertops

by BearWithAHat



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Antonio giovinazzis smooth legs, Aprons, Banana Split, First Time Topping, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Smut, another low budget amateur porno!, my bad sense of humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearWithAHat/pseuds/BearWithAHat
Summary: Marcus wakes up to see Antonio in nothing but his underwear and an apron; aka there's no smut for this pairing so I'm writing some :o)
Relationships: Marcus Ericsson/Antonio Giovinazzi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Countertops

**Author's Note:**

> this plays an important part of this fic: https://bingstory.tumblr.com/post/621942124005457920/someday-im-gonna-write-a-fic-where-antonio-wears
> 
> so I was originally going to write a 2 chapter fic with this as the second chapter, but I finished thus chapter and didn't get very far on the first chapter lol. hence this is being published on its own instead sjdhdhs don't worry, I'm still gonna publish what was supposed to be the first chapter to this!
> 
> ANYWAYS I love banana split SO much and there was no sexy time for them :( so now there is :)

Marcus yawned and nearly poked himself in the eye as he fumbled with his glasses, untangling himself from the sheets once they were on properly. He had woken up by himself, with Antonio presumably already awake and somewhere else in the house.

Not bothering to throw on a shirt, Marcus wandered out of their bedroom and down the hall, towards the kitchen to get something to eat. He could hear Antonio shuffling around, and he was expecting to see him doing much the same. As he thought of something to cook for himself, Marcus crossed into the kitchen and nearly stumbled over his own feet when he saw Antonio.

With his tan back turned to Marcus, the Italian was only dressed in his underwear like Marcus was, and he appeared to have an apron on too, judging by the bows tied neatly at the nape of his neck and right at the hemline of his boxers. His hair was tied back in a messy ponytail and he hummed quietly as he read something, not even seeming to notice that his boyfriend was staring at him.

It was innocent enough, but Marcus' sleepy mind instantly came up with some interesting ideas as his gaze trailed down the curve of Antonio's spine and over his smooth legs. He admired the view for a few seconds before fixing his glasses and stepping forward until he was within arms length of Antonio.

"Tonio, are you wearing the apron?" he asked, surprised at how calm and collected he sounded.

"Yes, I sure am," Antonio hummed, turning around and beaming at Marcus. It was a white apron with the phrase ' _sexy Italian_ ' embroidered in red and green on the chest.

Marcus had gotten it for him for his birthday as a gag gift one year, enjoying the way it had made Antonio laugh until he was on the verge of crying. Beyond that, Marcus never expected it to make an appearance again, with it being tucked into their closet, and he certainly didn't expect to wake up to Antonio wearing it with almost nothing else on. Antonio rarely ever cooked and had no other use for an apron.

"I thought I would make us some breakfast," Antonio continued, gesturing to a few things laying on the counter along with a printed recipe. He made no move to continue getting ingredients out though, only standing and smiling at Marcus, who had begun to blush rather heavily.

The Swede got the feeling that Antonio had wanted more than to just cook breakfast, given that he was in nothing except tight boxers and the apron, and he seemed to be waiting for Marcus to do something.

"This is the best thing to wake up to," Marcus breathed out before closing the gap between them.

He pressed his lips to Antonio's in a heated kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck and toying with the bow of the apron. Antonio put a hand on his lower back and parted Marcus' lips with his tongue. It was a pleasant surprise for Marcus when Antonio took control of things, normally he was more submissive to Marcus and rarely the other way around.

Marcus gasped against his lips when he felt Antonio squeeze his ass and nudge a thigh between his legs, the friction teasing to the hardness in his underwear. The Swede snaked a hand between them and underneath the apron, pressing his palm against the front of Antonio's underwear and stroking the prominent bulge that was pressing against his hip.

A shiver went down his spine when Antonio broke away from him only to latch onto his neck, pressing warm open mouthed kisses all down his neck and shoulders. Marcus moaned softly and undid the bow at the base of Antonio's neck with one hand, letting the fabric slip down his chest before lowering his hand to undo the one at the small of his back too.

Antonio stood up straight and the apron fell to the floor. Marcus kicked it away and said, "you don't need to be wearing that to be a sexy Italian," while tugging Antonio's shiny hair out of its ponytail.

"Good, because I think it would have gotten in the way for what I want to do to you," Antonio murmured, cupping Marcus' cheek in one hand and teasingly slipping a finger under the hem of his underwear.

Marcus felt his cheeks flush red and he fixed his glasses, which had been knocked slightly down the bridge of his nose during their kisses. Antonio pinched the thin metal frames between his fingers, and for a moment Marcus thought he was going to take them off.

Instead, Antonio whispered, "you're so hot in glasses," before kissing him again, hands roaming over his back as Marcus moaned into his mouth. It was rougher and more needy than before, with Antonio nipping at his bottom lip and Marcus unable to think clearly.

He pulled Antonio's hair as they parted and took it upon himself to return the favor from earlier, bending down to press kisses onto Antonio's neck. Antonio's tan skin was warm under his lips and every shaky noise the Italian made went straight to Marcus' dick. He placed one last searing kiss to his chest and let Antonio guide him a few steps back until his back was against the counter.

"Turn around and wait for a moment, honey," Antonio purred in his ear, stroking a hand lightly up his side.

Marcus grinned and turned around, leaning onto the counter and bracing himself against it with his hands. He heard Antonio shuffle away and out of the kitchen. His boyfriend was gone for only a minute but it felt much longer to Marcus. He bit his lip and shifted his weight from side to side, his cock throbbing in his boxers and his whole body feeling hot from arousal.

He heard Antonio walk quickly back into the kitchen and felt him right behind him soon after, his body pressed flush against Marcus' back. Marcus whined and pushed his hips back against Antonio's clothed erection, desperate to feel the Italian inside of him. Antonio only ever bottomed for him, and Marcus was eager to know what it was like to be topped by him.

"You're very eager, Marcus, I don't think I've ever seen you so needy before," Antonio teased him softly, setting a bottle of lube he had just retrieved from their bedroom on the counter.

"If you woke up to see your boyfriend dressed in nothing but underwear and an apron, I think you'd be pretty horny too," Marcus replied, his voice cracking in a way that would have embarrassed him if his mind wasn't preoccupied with getting Antonio to give him what he wanted.

Antonio laughed and kissed the back of Marcus' neck, mouthing at his skin as he hooked his thumbs in the waistband of Marcus' underwear and pulled it down slowly, the garment falling down the Swede's legs. He stepped out of the underwear and kicked it away like he had done to the apron, shuddering when Antonio kissed the sensitive spot beneath his jawline.

"You in those glasses and tight boxers made me hard. You don't even need the ridiculous apron," Antonio breathed as he uncapped the bottle of lube and squeezed it out onto his fingers.

Marcus gripped the edge of the counter so tightly that his hands began to hurt as he leaned onto it, Antonio keeping him firmly up against it as he slicked his fingers up. He let out a groan and ducked his head when Antonio pushed the tip of his finger into him, his body aching for more. Antonio pushed the rest of his finger in, nuzzling his nose against Marcus' neck and letting him get used to the feeling. The lube made it slide in easily but the penetration still felt a bit strange to the mewling blonde for the first few seconds.

"More, Tonio, please," Marcus begged after a few moments went by, and he was treated to Antonio pushing a second finger into him. The stretch went from mildly uncomfortable to pleasurable as Antonio curled his fingers, opening him up and whispering to him. Marcus didn't speak Italian and had no idea what he was saying, but he found it unbelievably attractive when Antonio spoke his native tongue. Antonio could read a phone book to him in Italian and Marcus would have a hard time not coming in his pants.

Antonio turned his head with his other hand and leaned over Marcus' shoulder to kiss him as he moved his fingers, and Marcus moaned into the kiss when Antonio's fingers brushed over the spot inside him that made his legs tremble.

"I'm ready, fuck me Tonio," Marcus rambled when they pulled away from each other. He felt like he was going to cry if Antonio teased him any longer.

"Patience, pretty boy," Antonio murmured in his ear, slipping his fingers out. Marcus heard the rustling of fabric as Antonio finally took off his underwear. Antonio grabbed the lube once more, squeezing more of the gel onto his hand and this time stroking it onto his dick.

Marcus could feel his glasses sliding down his nose again but made no attempt to reach up and fix it as Antonio placed a hand on his hip and pushed into Marcus, eliciting a drawn out moan from the Swede. It made him feel full and satisfied, and Marcus had to lean on the counter to keep himself up, his legs shaking as Antonio soothingly rubbed his stomach.

"Antonio, please...I need you," Marcus begged after a moment of stillness, the feeling of Antonio deep inside him and not moving almost too much for him to handle.

"You've got me, honey," Antonio hummed as he pulled partially out of Marcus, pushing back into him steadily and wrapping a hand around his waist to support him. He fucked Marcus in an even rhythm, quickly moving in and out of his tight heat and groaning at the sensation of Marcus around him.

Marcus wantonly pushed his hips back with each motion, and he felt blissfully pleased as Antonio fucked him up against the kitchen counter, each thrust making the heat in his stomach increase in intensity. His leaking cock was pressed against his stomach and Marcus would have touched himself if it weren't for him gripping the counter. He couldn't think clearly and was vaguely aware that he could hear himself babbling, although what he was saying and what language he was saying it in escape Marcus entirely.

Antonio moaned loudly and made no attempt to hide it, only quieting to kiss Marcus' shoulders and mutter filthy things in his ear. His long hair fell over his shoulders and tickled at Marcus' neck when the Italian nuzzled at his cheek, his dick hitting Marcus' prostate and rendering him as putty in his arms.

People often liked to call Antonio and Marcus things along the line of 'pure sweethearts', which Marcus thought was rather true as they were both known for being sweet and kind. The pure part was a bit ironic to him though, and if their fellow drivers could hear the things they said to each other in the bedroom, they might not have a reputation for being pure anymore.

That was what made him love how verbal Antonio was when Marcus fucked him, or when he was currently thrusting his cock into the Swede's yearning body; the fact that only he got to see this side of him and see him come apart made Marcus treasure it all the more, and he would have to let Antonio top more often if it meant hearing him talk like that and making Marcus feel painfully turned on.

"Fuck, Antonio, oh my god," Marcus cursed as he came, spilling onto the front of the cabinet and shaking. He threw his head back and felt his glasses fly off, the clattering of the metal hitting the countertops reaching his ears. All he could do was hope that they didn't break as Antonio fucked him through his orgasm, eventually burying himself deep inside Marcus and coming into him.

They stood there for a moment, out of breath and fully satisfied with one another, before Antonio pulled out of him.

"I love you Marcus," Antonio said, wrapping his arms around Marcus and hugging him from behind as he kissed his cheek. Marcus grinned and turned around, drawing Antonio into a kiss and carding his fingers through his messed up hair.

"I love you too Antonio," Marcus breathed, embracing him, "so much."

They picked their underwear and the apron up off the floor, giggling once more at the ridiculous embroidery on the front of it. Antonio slipped his boxers back on while Marcus squeaked as he felt lube and his boyfriend's cum dripping down his thighs, clutching his underwear in his hands instead of putting it on right away.

"Maybe you should go shower, love," Antonio chuckled, "I'll try to cook something without burning the kitchen down."

"Good idea," Marcus grabbed his glasses off the counter. Thankfully they weren't broken, and he put them on once more. He strode out of the kitchen to fetch some clothes and get in the shower. Setting a pair of shorts and a t shirt on the counter, Marcus turned on the shower water. He was about to step in before something occurred to him, and he poked his head out the door to yell to Antonio.

"Uh, you might want to clean the front of the counter first!"

**Author's Note:**

> banana split reigns supreme <33
> 
> as always, you can find me on Tumblr @esteboo-ocon!


End file.
